Save Tonight songfic
by pottergrangerchickie
Summary: When the final times are near and good-byes must be said, some may find it is better to leave written messages of love. HHr.


Hey y'all, this is my first fanfic, and it's like 10:40 at night, and I tend to be melancholy at night, so if it seems depressing, sorry. Please r/r! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (darn)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat by the fireplace, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Staring into the fire, she  
  
supposed that she should have been busying around the kitchen, like any other normal girl,  
  
Muggle or wizard. But tonight was different. This very well might be the last time that she'd ever  
  
see him. The doorbell rang, jerking her out of her thoughts and back into reality. Going  
  
downstairs, she checked her hair one last time, before pulling open the door. "Harry!" she said  
  
smiling "I'm so glad you made it!" They hugged briefly before she admitted him in. "What's in the  
  
bag?" Hermione asked, pointing to a paper bag clutched in his hand. Harry smiled, his eyes  
  
twinkling "A bottle of wine. I thought we might celebrate a bit. ""You don't have some master plan  
  
behind all this do you?" she asked teasingly " 'Cause I'd hate to see the famous Harry Potter in  
  
the news for getting me to do something while under the influence." " Hermione! I'm surprised that  
  
you would even think about such a thing!" he replied in an amused yet joking voice. "I could never  
  
do a thing like that!" Hermione chuckled. "Let's get this in some ice." She headed off to the  
  
kitchen, but was suddenly stopped by what seemed like a thick barrier. "Harry," she said  
  
impatiently turning around "Let me put this in something." "I don't think I will. At least not yet.  
  
C'mere." he trailed off, while heading for the living room. The barrier moved with him, so  
  
Hermione was forced into doing exactly that. "Now, I want you to trust me on this, ok?" She  
  
nodded, so he continued "Put the wine on the table, close the curtains, and come over her to the  
  
couch." After following his instructions, she paused in front of him and asked, "What was that all  
  
about?" he pulled her over on the couch and just held her. They stayed like that for a long time.  
  
  
  
Go on and close the curtains  
  
All we need is candlelight  
  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
  
Going to hold you tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much" he murmured into her abundant amount of hair. "So  
  
much." he trailed off, and she twisted to look at him. "You'll be fine, Harry. I promise! You're the  
  
best wizard ever! You WILL come back!" He leaned down and gently kissed her. "I wish I was as  
  
confident. It feels as if he's always going to be there, fighting me, and I'll always have to go off  
  
and destroy him, leaving the people I love behind." He looked down at her. "Like you. And Ron.  
  
And Ginny, and George, and Fred, and every time, it's like it'll be the last time I see you. And I  
  
hate it! I hate it! It sucks! Just sucks so bad!" Hermione looked in his eyes, gazing at him with a  
  
mix of sadness, pity, caring, and love. "Harry, you WILL be okay. I will ALWAYS love you. No  
  
matter what. You know that, right?" Harry blinked, obviously trying not to cry. "And I, you." They  
  
sat for a while more, until Hermione whispered, "Let's have some wine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We know I'm going away  
  
How I wish...wish it weren't so  
  
Take this wine & drink with me  
  
Let's delay our misery  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
  
  
  
  
The two of them sat there, gazing into the fire, and they could tell, almost, what the  
  
other was feeling. The other's thoughts, hopes, desires. "I'll go in the morning," Harry said  
  
suddenly. "Early. Don't worry," he said as she started to protest "I'll leave a note. I just. can't go  
  
through the leaving. I wouldn't be able to leave." He noticed she was crying silently and wiped a  
  
tear away. "Don't cry, 'Mione. Please. It'll be better soon, I promise. Just don't cry." They sat in  
  
the silence until Harry whispered, " I love you Hermione." " And I, you." She said, echoing his  
  
earlier words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's a log on the fire  
  
And it burns like me for you  
  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
  
To take me away...it's true  
  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
  
Darling please don't start cry  
  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
  
  
  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was alone. There was a note on the table,  
  
written in Harry's messy scrawl. Quickly reading it, she set it down in front of her and stared at it,  
  
refusing to let the tears that had formed in her eyes fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hermione, I've tried to write this letter before, but I never could manage to quite get the words to work how I wanted them to, and I still don't. But, I'll try my best. I do truly love you Hermione, and I always will. I wish that I could stay here forever with you, but as we all know, I can't. If I don't come back this time, please don't cry for me. I couldn't stand it if you were to cry because of me; that I would be the cause of your tears. I only wish that I could get you to truly understand my feelings. Love forever, Harry" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
  
I wish that I...that I could stay  
  
Girl you know I've got to go  
  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone...  
  
  
  
  
  
Please r/r y'all thanx for reading all the way through!!!! 


End file.
